Another Sky Guardian!
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: After learning the Sky Vongala Ring has a twin from Primo, Tezuka moves to Tsuna's school only to know that Primo has chose him to be the Sky Vongala ring's guardian
1. Chapter 1

''What? Another member of the Vongala Family?'' Tsuna reacts all the sudden, Reborn said ''that's right his an old friend his about your age and his family just move to the neighborhood I once met his friend back in Italy'' Tsuna said ''in that case let's meet him''

The next day...

Tezuka walks to school he curse ''damn hell why do I need to move to a new school luckly Oishi will take my place both in the student council and tennis club, but at least in the good side this neighborhood is more peaceful'' a voice greets ''ciaossu''

Tezuka looked down and saw a baby infornt of him, Reborn said ''you had grown Tezuka'' Tezuka ask ''Reborn?'' Reborn said ''you do remember me I hadn't seen you since grade school'' Tezuka said ''you hadn't change much Reborn''

Reborn said ''the time has finally come Tezuka the Vongala Family has made their request you will be now a member of the Vongala Family'' Tezuka only gave a nod Reborn said ''your in the same class as Tsuna we will explain the rest''

Nanimori Middle School

In Tsuna's class the teacher annouce ''this our new student from Seishun Gakuen, Tezuka Kunimitsu'' Tezuka bows greeting ''I'm honor to be here today'' Hayato shudders ''his our classmate?'' Tsuna ask ''what's wrong Hayato?''

Hayato said ''I accidently called him sensei on my way here'' Tsuna said ''your a troublemaker Hayato'' the teacher said ''Tezuka you can sit next to Tsuna'' Tezuka made his way to his seat, Tsuna cheerfully greets ''hi I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can me Tsuna for short''

Tezuka just quietly take his seat Hayato glares ''that jerk how dare he ingore 10th like that'' as classes progress Tsuna begin to notice Tezuka been so focus making Tsuna uncomfortable.

Lunch time...

Tsuna appoarch Tezuka, he said ''hey Tezuka let's have lunch together'' Tezuka said ''thanks sure, Tsuna'' Tezuka's mind said ''10th is rather friendly I can't believe his Primo's great-great-great grandson they even look like each other'' Tsuna cheers ''let's go already!''

At the rooftop Hayato and Yamamoto saw Tsuna and Tezuka talking while having lunch making Hayato angry he said ''10th what's the idea of you inviting someone like him he might be dangerous'' Tsuna said ''Hayato his not dangerous so cool it''

Tezuka ask ''are you the guy who called me sensei this morning?'' Hayato got more embarass Tezuka said ''I forgive you my teammates use to tease me that'' Yamamoto laughs ''sorry my friend is a bit overprotective'' Tezuka said ''dajoubo''

Hayato barks ''don't act cocky pal you don't know who your dealing with!'' Yamamoto shouts ''oi Hayato you shouldn't say that here'' Hayato shouts ''were the members of the Vogala Family 10th generation and 10th's right hand!'' Tsuna shouts ''Hayato!''

Tezuka said ''is alright I already know about the Vongala Family and is finally a honor to meet you 10th'' Tezuka suddenly bows infornt of Tsuna, Tsuna ask ''you know us and the Vongala Family?'' Tezuka said ''of course were all a family here''

Tsuna ask ''say are you saying?'' Yamamoto said ''the member Reborn told you about'' Tezuka said ''yep according the a certain Sun Acrobaleno 10th will explain the rest to me'' Tsuna ask ''where did Reborn get that idea I know anything about this?''

Reborn ask ''aren't you the boss Tsuna?'' Tsuna turn around and saw Reborn, Tsuna ask ''wait a sec here Reborn I don't know any of this'' Reborn said ''I'm suprise'' Tsuna said ''hold on Reborn I don't any of this till you mention it''

Reborn ask ''had you forgot Primo's will to you about the prototype Sky Vongala Ring?'' Tsuna said ''Primo didn't say anything about a new Vongala Family member!'' Reborn over a piece of paper he said ''read this'' Tsuna open the paper...

_Tsuna_

_I forgot to tell you this but our Vongala ring once had a twin there both Sky and just to tell you know that you must another member of our family to protect that ring I had choosen the heir of the ring you will meet him at your time don't worry Reborn will guide you to him I want you both to protect that ring don't let it fall to the wrong hands I'm counting you I wish you luck my grea-great-great grandson lead him well._

_Primo..._

Tsuna panics ''why didn't anyone say something about this and I don't have my ring's twin!'' Reborn took out a Vongala ring he said ''its with me and according to the will Tezuka is the ring's heir so your both Sky, Tsuna explain the rest''

Tsuna said ''alright Tezuka, Primo is the one you choosen you to heir this ring as the 10th generation Vongala Family member you are now a member of our family so from this day on you are now a Vongala Family member''

Tezuka bows ''arigatou 10th'' Reborn hands Tezuka his Vongala ring he said ''use it well don't let that fall to the wrong hands'' Yamamoto cheers ''welcome to the family'' Hayato said ''yeah and were sorry'' Tezuka said ''dajoubo, were a family now''

Yamamoto said ''I forgot to introduce myself I'm Takeshi Yamamoto I'm please to meet you'' Hayato said ''and I'm Hayato Gokudera please to you and welcome to the Vongala Family'' Tezuka said ''nice to meet you both''

Everyone resume eating their lunches while telling some stories Tsuna said ''wow you play tennis that's so cool'' Tezuka said ''ah back in Seishun Gakuen I'm the captain of the Seigaku tennis club one of the top tennis teams in all of Japan''

Yamamoto said ''I heard of your school is one of the best tennis school in Japan'' Tsuna said ''Yamamoto plays baseball his a regular in this school'' Tezuka said ''I don't play much baseball but I'm good'' Yamamoto said ''I will teach you baseball and you can teach me tennis''

A voice shouts ''wow you guys have a new friend?'' Tsuna said ''oh Ryohei is you, this my new classmate and our new family member Tezuka Kunimitsu'' Ryohei said ''I'm Ryohei Sasagawa nice to meet you'' Tezuka said ''likewise''

Ryohei ask ''so what school are you from?'' Tezuka said ''Seishun Gakuen'' Hayato ask ''say are your family members mafia?'' Tezuka shook his head he said ''but I do recall having his dream the next day my family move here and I was force to leave Seigaku''

Reborn said ''when you were little I think you were about 3 years old back then you were once saved from death Primo know you will one day be a mafia doing so he appear before you saving your life'' Tezuka eyes flashes to the past.

_Flashback..._

_A 3 year-old Tezuka is playing with his ball when it bounces to the street Tezuka chases it but when he finally got back a truck is about to ran him over Tezuka closes his eyes when sometime grab him putting him to safety when he open his eyes he saw a man wearing a black cloth._

_Primo said ''that's was close you were nearly killed there Tezuka-kun'' Tezuka begin to cry but Primo hug him whispering ''shhh don't cry little one your safe now I'm not going to hurt you so is ok now'' before Primo had dissapeair he place a Dying Will Flame on Tezuka's forehead._

_Primo said ''you will a great mafia someday your powers will appear when your finally old enough listen I will give a mission I want you to protect my great-great-great grandson you will meet him when your in Middle School I'm counting you Tezuka-kun protect him for me''_

_Tezuka begin to cry again, Primo kiss his forehead he whispers ''don't cry anymore I'm counting on you protect Tsuna for me...don't worry you will meet someone who will guide you to your mission''_

_End of Flasback..._

Tezuka said ''Primo...'' Tsuna said ''I can't believe no one told me'' but just as things are clearing up class were about to start again everyone hurried back to class Reborn said ''I will meet everyone back at Tsuna's house!''

After school Tsuna wants to invite Tezuka to his house but Tezuka said ''I wish I can 10th but I told my mom I will help her finish moving we just move here last night and our new house is not done yet I need to unpack my things and finish my new room''

Tsuna said ''I will help you then I will get the guys to come over to help you all move in I think your house is 3 blocks from my house'' Tezuka said ''thanks 10th but is kinda embarassing'' Tsuna laughs ''no worries I will get Yamamoto and Hayato too''

At Tezuka's house...

Tezuka enters ''mom I'm home'' Ayana greets her son ''hi Kunimitsu you had a good first day'' Tezuka only gave a nod, Tsuna bows ''good afternoon Tezuka-san'' Ayana greets ''hi there I see you made a new friend already that's great''

Tsuna said ''my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but I'm called Tsuna for short I'm your son's classmate'' Tezuka said ''um...mom Tsuna volenteer to help us get settle in'' Ayana said ''why thank you, Kunimitsu you can start with your room''

Tsuna and Tezuka went up in Tezuka's room is still pretty empty and most of the boxes are still unpack, Tsuna said ''not bad for a room'' Tezuka said ''is a bit bigger than my old room'' Tsuna said ''I guess we should start unpacking''

Reborn said ''there some paint cans and wallpapers over there'' Tsuna was suprise to see Reborn wearing a mover's costume, Tsuna ask ''what's with the costume Reborn?'' Reborn said ''what else I'm here to help out''

Tsuna said ''I have a bad feeling about this'' Reborn took Leon who change to a paintbrush he said ''I will start painting the walls you two can unpack the boxes'' Tezuka took out a box of his things he said ''thanks Reborn''

Tezuka took out a box that contain his tennis equipments and place them in a coner of his room while his other tennis equipments remain in his tennis bag, Tsuna unpack some camping and fishing equipments and place them in the closet.

Reborn ask ''what color you like, white, blue or green?'' Tezuka said ''white...'' Reborn start painting the walls white, Tezuka unpack his books and place them by the study table.

2 hours later...

Tezuka look at the results he was amaze he said ''wow kinda looks like my old room'' Tsuna saw a box he said ''hey we miss a box you guys'' Reborn ask ''like how I design your room'' Tezuka said ''ah is perfect thanks Reborn'' Reborn said ''don't thank me thank Leon''

Tezuka tap Leon's head with his fingertip he said ''thanks Leon'' Leon tickle Tezuka's fingertip with his tongue making Tezuka chuckle a bit, Tsuna look at the box reading ''Seishun Gakuen memory box'' he ask ''what's this Tezuka?''

Tezuka stop Tsuna from opening the box he said ''sorry 10th even your not allowed to open this'' Reborn ask ''what in that box?'' Tezuka said ''memories of my old school and of my team'' Reborn said ''I understand your feelings we will let you deal with it''

Tezuka, Tsuna and Reborn went downstairs Tezuka was suprise the living room is already done did his mom done all that work alone? Ayana said ''don't worry I had some help dear'' Hayato and Yamamoto follow her from the kitchen.

Yamamoto said ''we help your mom out fix your house while you guys were finishing Tezuka's room'' Hayato said ''so you and 10th won't worry about a thing'' Tezuka said ''thanks you guys, I see you met my other two classmates mom''

Reborn greets ''ciaossu'' Ayana greets ''hi there aren't you cute'' Reborn jump off Tsuna's head he said ''you must be Tezuka's mama nice to meet you'' Ayana ask ''and who is this little baby?'' Reborn said ''Tsuna's home tutor Reborn''

Ayana chuckles ''aren't you cute but you can't be a tutor your only a baby'' Tsuna said ''as much is hard to believe he really is my tutor'' Reborn said ''that's right I'm a hitman'' Ayana ask ''isn't that another word for mafia?'' Tezuka took Reborn he said ''um his just kidding''

Tezuka whispers ''Reborn keep a low profile I don't have any mafia relatives, ok my grandpa is a police but his not counted'' Ayana ask ''why is a baby wearing a suit like that?'' Reborn said ''like I said I'm a hitman'' Tezuka whispers ''Reborn please don't tell her that''

Ayana said ''anyways let's have some snacks I made some ricecake cookies, you all earn something for your help'' Yamamoto said ''arigatou Tezuka-san'' Tsuna said ''thank you'' Ayana said ''please don't be shy''

While everyone are having snacks, Ayana said ''what about everyone stay here for dinner'' Tezuka said ''I also want you guys to sleepover here as well'' Tsuna said ''sound like fun'' Yamamoto said ''sounds good to me''

Late that night...

Tsuna yawns ''we have quiet a day today I'm tried already'' Reborn change to his PJ he said ''that's right we should make Tezuka welcome to the Vongala Family we should introduce him to everyone'' Tezuka said ''I'm not in a rush to meet everyone''

Hayato ask ''what's in this box?'' Tsuna said ''that right where you planning on keep it?'' Yamamoto ask ''can we see it?'' Tezuka said ''I guess is ok for you guys to see them'' Tezuka opens the box showing everyone what's inside.

Tezuka takes out pictures of his teammate and picture of the entire Seigaku tennis club, there also his old school uniforms and his tennis club uniform and many other things from Seigaku, Yamamoto ask ''are they your teammates?''

Tezuka said ''yes my regulars and the rest of the Seigaku team'' Hayato looks at his uniforms he ask ''are these your school uniforms?'' Tezuka said ''the white ones are almost the same as our uniform'' Tsuna looks at his tennis uniform he read ''Seigaku Tennis Club''

Tezuka said ''that's my tennis uniform regulars get to where the same kind'' Yamamoto said ''that's so cool'' Reborn look at a necklace with the Seigaku logo on it he said ''you have a lot of items with your school logo''

Tezuka said ''oh those are given to me by the student council'' Hayato ask ''you were part of a student council?'' Tezuka said ''I was the president'' Tsuna feel shock ''you have a lot of oppsitions then your so amazing''

Tezuka said ''thanks'' he place everything back in the box he said ''lights out you guys I'm sleepy already'' Tezuka turns off the lighs once everyone are in bed, Hayato said ''today was great we have a new member 10th''

Tsuna said ''that's right our family is bigger now'' Yamamoto said ''and I have another guy to play with'' Tezuka said ''Yamamoto and I will be great friends I can play with him on weekends'' Tsuna said ''don't forget about us''

Tezuka said ''I won't no worries'' Tezuka yawns one last time before letting his body fall to a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Tezuka goes downstairs all dress for school, he yawns going to the kitchen his mom greets ''ohayou Kunimitsu'' Tezuka yawns ''ohayou mom'' someone greets ''ciaossu'' Tezuka looks the table he saw Reborn, he said ''ohayou Reborn, mom why is he here?''

Ayana said ''he was here so early so I invite him for breakfast'' Reborn said ''your mama is really kind Tezuka'' Tezuka ask ''where's 10th?'' Reborn said ''he will be late a bit'' Ayana said ''you should hurry up son'' Tezuka ask ''mom had you seen my cellphone?''

Reborn took out a cellphone he ask ''you mean this?'' Tezuka ask ''you took my phone?'' Reborn said ''if you want it back you must you must run to school in be there in 10 minutes'' Tezuka said ''you must be joking Im the fastest person in Seigaku'' Reborn said ''starting now''

Tezuka runs out of the house he shouts ''bye mom see you later'' Tezuka runs in full speeds he chuckles ''that Reborn is so silly my years in tennis will make this easy'' when he make a ride turn he suddenly bump to someone.

Not seeing where he was going he accidently bump to a girl who seems to had fall on the ground helping her stand up again Tezuka said ''I'm so sorry I didn't saw you'' Kyoko said ''dajoubo say I know you, your my classmate'' Tezuka said ''you do look familliar''

Kyoko said ''my name is Kyoko Sasagawa'' Tezuka said ''I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, so are you a relative of Ryohei's?'' Kyoko said ''my older brother, say why were you in a rush?'' Reborn said ''ah young love'' Tezuka barks ''Reborn!''

Kyoko chuckles ''dajoubo Tezuka'' Tezuka ask ''you know this will happen?'' Reborn said ''I know you will bump to Kyoko so I made you run so you will end up talking to her'' Tezuka ask ''so you made run no propose?'' Reborn said ''that's right''

Tezuka cross his arms ''in that case I want my cellphone back'' Reborn toss Tezuka his cellphone, Tezuka calmly walks to school with Kyoko when they arrive to school there first class was gym everyone but Tsuna play volleyball.

Durning lunch Tezuka felt something moving in his bag when he open it a fluffy hair with horns pop up when Tezuka open took out he scream making Tsuna and the others look Tezuka wonders how a child about Reborn's height end up in his bag.

The kid whimpers ''gotta stay calm'' but eventually start crying Tezuka panics ''don't cry kid I didn't mean to scare you'' Tsuna ask ''why are you here Lambo?'' Lambo whimpers ''I was going to ambush him when I fell asleep'' Tezuka pattred Lambo's back he whispers ''shh don't cry''

Yamamoto said ''that's right Tezuka-kun is right of the Vongala family now'' Lambo whimpers ''sorry if I try to kill you then'' Tezuka tickle his cheeks he said ''is ok you don't know yet'' Lambo said ''I'm Lambo you must be the new guy I heard from Reborn''

Tsuna said ''Lambo is also a guardian he wields lighting so far his the youngest in the family'' Lambo laughs ''I'm Lambo I'm pretty strong'' Hayato shouts ''your just a crybaby you stupid cow'' Tsuna barks ''Hayato!'' Tezuka said ''ingore Hayato I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu are you hungry?''

Lambo nods his head, Tezuka said ''if only I have some milk for you, what about I share my bentou with instead'' Tezuka start feeding some of his lunch to Lambo, Lambo cheerfully said ''thanks the food is great'' Tezuka said ''my mom cooked it''

Lambo said ''she goods as mama'' Tezuka said ''that's good to know'' Tezuka zip some of his juice when he suddenly collapse on the ground clutching his stomach Tsuna and the others quickly aid him to the nurse's office.

Nurse's office...

Tezuka woke up after an hour, he goarns ''what happen?'' Tsuna said ''you pass out'' Tezuka ask ''what happen 10th?'' Tsuna said ''it seems someone had poison your juice'' Tsuna panics ''poison!'' Hayato said ''relax your lucky is not serious you should be fine out''

Tezuka ask ''who did this? Lambo?'' Lambo said ''no its not me!'' Hayato said ''my older sister done this is her poison cookings'' Tsuna said ''that's right is Bianchi'' Tezuka curse ''when I find her I will make sure she dies!'' a voice said ''I didn't plan to kill you''

Tsuna said ''Bianchi...'' Hayato said ''sis?'' Hayato was safed caused her sister was wearing goggles, Tezuka force himself to stand up he barks ''you will pay for this you mess with the wrong mafiosi!'' Tsuna wonders ''how he learn Italian?''

Bianchi chuckles ''just cause your holding a twin of the orginal Vongala ring of Primo doesn't make you strong as Tsuna'' Tezuka barks ''don't make me you hurt-'' Tezuka faints again Hayato caught him in time, he said ''you should lie down especially if you can't handle her poison''

Tezuka ask ''how strong is her poison?'' Hayato said ''enough to kill you in 10 minutes or less'' Tezuka holds Hayato's shoulder as support he said ''your lucky Hayato is your brother I won't kill you then but be warn I'm dangerous''

After school everyone when to Tsuna's house, Nana greets her son and rest of the Vongala family, Reborn greets them with Bianchi he said ''ciaossu'' Tezuka said ''hi Reborn...I see you know Bianchi'' Reborn said ''my girlfriend I see you already meant most of the Vongala members''

Tezuka said ''Bianchi almost killed me'' Nana said ''you must be Tsuna's new friend is nice to finally meet you Tezuka-kun'' Tezuka bows ''you too Sawada-san'' Nana said ''just called me mama like most of Tsuna's friends'' Lambo hugs her ''mama!''

Tezuka whispers to Tsuna's ear ''I forgot to tell you something is really important I will tell you guys laters is something about the last Vongala boss'' Tsuna said ''if is important then we will talk tonight'' Nana ask ''you live next door right?''

Tezuka said ''yeah I do actually is just 3 blocks from here'' Nana said ''then you can visit anytime you like'' Tezuka said ''thanks mama'' Tezuka clutch his stomach again he goarns ''the poison is really starting to murder my stomach''

Reborn said ''I think its too strong Bianchi'' Tsuna support Tezuka's shoulder he said ''pull yourself together will ya'' Tezuka said ''sorry I have a history of been food poison'' Hayato said ''I feel your pain my friend'' Tsuna said ''mom we need medicine fast!''

That night in Tsuna's room, Reborn zip his tea he ask ''what you want to tell us?'' Tezuka said ''I had this dream some time ago an old man was injured he barely escape death his hechmen called him 9th'' Tsuna's eyes widen.

Tezuka ask ''is 9th really is still alive?'' Tsuna nod his head ''his still alive but his already too weak to lead the Vongala Family so I will one day sucess him as the 10th boss'' Reborn ask ''how you know about Vongala Nono?''

Tezuka said ''in my dream he was hurt and badly injured asking for my aid I felt bad after seeing him hurt'' Tsuna said ''I do recall Reborn recieving a SOS from the Vongala base in Italy'' Reborn said ''9th is missing then''

Tsuna jaw drop he panics ''are you saying all this time he really was missing and could be hurt!'' Reborn said ''9th doesn't want you getting hurt so he asked Tezuka for help'' Tezuka ask ''where is he?'' Reborn said ''your dream already told you his location''

Tezuka ask ''so his in Italy?'' Reborn said ''that's where the base is but is up to you how will you get there'' Tsuna said ''Reborn I want to go!'' Tezuka said ''well our rings are twins it should have same as yours I will be fine''

Tsuna ask ''how will you explain that your parents?'' Tezuka said ''I will tell them I gone to Germany'' Reborn said ''don't use your injury as an excuse'' Tezuka said ''leave this to me Reborn''

Later...

Tezuka start packing his things Ayana said ''Kunimitsu dinner is ready!'' Tezuka said ''be there in a minute!'' Tezuka resume packing his things he glance at his Vongala ring for a couple of seconds before placing on his index finger''

Durning dinner Ayana notice the ring on Tezuka's finger she ask ''who gave you that ring?'' Tezuka said ''just a friend...'' Kuniharu said ''is she pretty let us meet her someday'' Tezuka said is not a girl dad just someone I met in school''

After dinner Tezuka appoarch his parents he said ''mom, dad this might sound sudden but I need to leave again I need to go to Germany'' Ayana said ''we don't need to know why just promise us you will have it heal for good this time'' Tezuka said ''promise''

Kuniharu said ''by the Ayana I already met the family who brought our old house'' Tezuka said ''I hope they don't change our house too much I been there since I was a baby I grew up there'' Kuniharu said ''is best if you keep those memories away son''

Ayana ask ''who was the family dear?'' Kuniharu said ''someone called the Vongala Family'' Tezuka's eyes widen ''the Vongala Family brought it?'' Ayana said ''they sound like a good family'' Tezuka hurry back to his room he saw Reborn on his bed.

Reborn said ''ciaossu'' Tezuka said ''I can't believe you guys brought my house'' Reborn said ''you did grow up in that house is your ancestral home is been in your family for generations don't worry I will one day turn it over to you''

Tezuka ask ''what about this house?'' Reborn said ''is also under the name of the Vongala Family, you have the opinions of staying in any of the houses'' Tezuka said ''I will choose my old house I want my future family to grow up there''

Reborn said ''you should hurry to Italy 9th will be waiting for you there'' Tezuka said ''I hope his really ok I will really feel guilty if he gets hurt'' Reborn said ''he maybe old but he can still fight'' Tezuka said ''your right but might as well warn him already'' Reborn said ''good luck''


	3. Chapter 3

Tezuka goarns ''ohayou minna'' Nana greets ''ohayou Tezuka-kun slept well?'' Tezuka said ''yes but I could had walk home last night'' Nana said ''don't act brave it really dangerous to walk late at night'' Tezuka mumbles ''like I didn't spend my free time on karate for nothing''

Nana ask ''you play tennis right?'' Tezuka said ''yes'' Nana ask ''can you please teach Tsu-kun some tennis? He can use a sport'' Tezuka said ''I will be happy to teach the young Vongala tennis'' Tsuna barks ''yada! I'm bad at ball related sports!''

Reborn said ''how about karate instead'' Tsuna yells ''no way! I'm not ready to die!'' Tezuka said ''my grandpa is a good karate teacher I can ask him to teach you the basic'' Nana said ''that's good tell Tezuka-san I have his thanks''

In school

Tezuka takes a few books out from his locker when Hibari appears he said ''I heard that your getting ready to leave for Italy'' Tezuka said ''is just I recieve an SOS from Vogala IX that his indanger'' Hibari said ''I look over your records you were in a student council''

Tezuka ask ''and your point?' Hibari said ''I decide to place you in the Dispinary Committe as my second hand'' Tezuka walks away he said ''I rather not plus you guys are been to cruel to the underclassmen that's not real Dislapine'' Hibari watches Tezuka walk away ''this guy is the real deal''

After school

Tezuka went home and prepare for the trip his mom calls ''Kunimitsu someone is looking for you!'' Tezuka said ''tell whoever it is to go upstairs'' Tezuka place his Vongala ring around his neck when a tall man enter his room ''you must be Tezuka Kunimitsu your younger than I image''

Tezuka ask ''you are?'' Dino said ''the name's Dino and Tsuna's big bro, Callvone Famigila Decimo'' Tezuka said ''oh so ciao'' Dino said ''anyways I heard you have Sky Vongala ring's twin your a bit older than Tsuna so might as well tutor you since Reborn has his hands full''

After an hour long talk Tezuka learns the truth behind his ring and it will response to to its twin's power, Tezuka ask ''can it fight alone?'' Dino said ''but the power is a little weak but with you as its guardian I'm sure you will be fine''

Tezuka said ''glad to know'' Dino said ''I will join you in Italy Vongala IX is in good hands but can use extra protection'' Ayana interpurt their conversation she ask ''are you staying for dinner?'' Dino said ''love you too Tezuka-san''

During dinner Ayana ask ''where you from Dino-san?'' Dino said ''Italy but I'm staying in Japan for a few days'' Ayana said ''I always want to see Italy, how come you never visit those places son?'' Tezuka said ''is kinda expensive unlike Germany...''

Dino ask ''you travel?'' Tezuka said ''medical reasons I have a bad injury in my shoulder'' Dino said ''is that so'' Kunikazu ask ''you know my son?'' Dino said ''my old home tutor told me about him'' Ayana ask ''who is he?'' Dino said ''is Reborn''

Ayana said ''how nice and your spilling your food'' Dino fell embarass, Tezuka ask ''can you even use chopsticks?'' Dino said ''not very good with chopsticks bucko'' Tezuka said ''mada mada dane'' Ayana giggles ''oh you remind me of Echizen-kun''

That night...

Tezuka restlessly laid in his bed ''Echizen...now she mention it he didn't take it very well actually most of the regular understood my family moving away but Echizen took it hard ''_buchou if you leave I will never forgive you again! Seigaku will fail! It will be your fault!''_

Tezuka said ''I do feel guilty about leaving Seigaku, but its for the best'' the door suddenly burst open Romario yells ''boss Vongala IX's gone! He has been kidnap!'' Dino panics ''no way that's impossible! To Tsuna's house now!''

At Tsuna's house Reborn said ''if I'm correct Vongala IX's has been kidnap while been with his guardians'' Tsuna said ''is obvious that it was a trap!'' Dino said ''that's right I have a feeling Xanxus' behind this!'' Tezuka said ''but in my vision he was surrounded by men but his hurt''

Reborn said ''Tsuna get all your guardian we need to go Italy tonight'' Tsuna said ''it will be morning by the time we arrive plus we have school'' Reborn said ''I will call the school in the morning I will explain the rest to mama and the others' families plus the school''

Dino said ''time to use the Callvone Family's super hyper jetplane we can there in 30 minutes'' Reborn said ''we will leave in 15 minutes bring only your rings nothing else'' Tsuna said ''I should call everyone''

During the flight...

Tsuna said ''wow this is awesome'' Dino said ''Callvone IX made this your family has been using this for generations it can fly with the Dying Will Flame and Vongala ring its like a huge box weapon'' Hayato said ''so cool'' Tezuka said ''I can't believe the Vongala family is this great is better than Atobe's''

Reborn said ''this also has been left in your will Tezuka you have a future in been a pilot'' Tezuka sweatdrop ''I want to be a police officer'' Tsuna ask ''say Reborn if 9th was with his guardians that means one them plot the attack'' Tezuka said ''its clear one of them are fake''

Yamamoto said ''so in other words one of them plan the kidnapping'' Hayato barks ''traitors!'' Tsuna said ''no its clear that the real one was kidnap as well'' Reborn said ''good way to analayze'' Tsuna said ''9th doesn't have to worry we will save him no matter what''

Vongala base...

Tsuna said ''well this is the place'' Tezuka said ''wow its larger than Atobe's house'' Yamamoto said ''we should get inside its pretty late'' the moment they took a step a powerful dying will flame burst before them, Reborn said ''his here''

Giotto appears he said ''it been a while Decimo your looking well'' Tsuna smiles ''Primo'' Giotto looks at Tezuka smiling ''you have grown Tezuka, I hadn't seen you since that day you had become a fine young gentlemen'' Tezuka blush ''thank you''

Reborn said ''Primo I'm sure you know about Vongala IX's kidnapping'' Giotto said ''that I case you should solve on your own if any question you want me to answer ask it now'' Tezuka said ''yes about the twin Sky Vongala ring''

Giotto said ''that ring has same power as the original that Decimo is holding allow me to tell its story by entering a special flashback'' a raging wind begin to blow changing their surroundings as Giotto tells his story.

_''Not long after I found the Vongala Family and become Vongala Primo I met a hitman who has shown me the pacifiers of the Arcobaleno it then a little incident happen''_

_Giotto ask ''what are those?'' The hitman said ''these are pacifiers they will soon belong to 7 powerful babies who protest the Dying Will Flames that will change the world'' Giotto ask ''how can such babies hold such power?''_

_''It was then I accidently drop my ring when it touched the Sky Pacifier my ring split to two that when I realize that the pacifiers has given birth to a new Vongala ring when I try to unlock its power I learn both rings need to be together to work as one only G. knows about my plans''_

_Giotto said ''G. I discover my ring made a twin its also sky like the original but it can't work alone not without its twin'' G. ask ''so were going to find it a guardian?'' Giotto said ''no not yet I will seal it away but someday a guardian will be right for this ring but not yet today but you can't let the others know about this''_

_''So I seal it away where it will be safe from evil hands I place a will along with it saying to the 10th Vongala boss will be the one to find its guardian I know that my great-great-great grandchild will able to finish my plans but somehow it changed when I found Tezuka has a child it was that day I saved you''_

_Giotto glance at Tezuka, he said ''that boy...no doubt he will be a guardian someday he will able to hold the ring'' suddenly a truck about to ran over Tezuka, Giotto panics ''shit! Tezuka-kun!'' quickly taking Tezuka and place him to the sidewalk before the truck hits him._

_Giotto said ''whew that was close you were almost killed but its alright I saved you after all were a family'' Tezuka begin to cry, Giotto said ''hush its ok I'm not going to hurt you but I will ask you to protect the 10th for me ok?'' ''Kunimitsu!''_

_Giotto place his dying will flame on Tezuka, he said ''we will again someday'' then dissapears_

_''After that day I wrote my will to you Decimo I made it clear that Tezuka will be the guardian of the twin Vongala ring so before I retired I gave my will to Luce who seems to gave to Rebon''_

Tezuka said ''so that's the story...'' Giotto said ''it seem complicated but I know a non-mafia can hold such power since you have a pure heart'' Reborn said ''Luce intrust the will to be before she gave birth to Aria'' Giotto said ''you should hurry 9th is hanging on for this life''

Tsuna said ''shoot forgot'' Giotto dissapears ''I wish you all my protection''


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone enters the Vongala base, Reborn leads them to a room he said ''there mafiosi uniforms in this closet'' Tsuna opens the closet he saw his mafia uniforms, Tsuna and the others got dress Tezuka also wear the same mafia uniform''

Everyone enters the Vongala base, Reborn leads them to a room he said ''there mafiosi uniforms in this closet'' Tsuna opens the closet he saw his mafia uniforms, Tsuna and the others got dress Tezuka also wear the same mafia uniform.

Once everyone was dress Reborn hands over their box weapons, Reborn said ''you can use them for time being Primo has send them here from the future you will all need extra power'' Tsuna said ''thanks alright I can use Natsu again''

Tezuka said ''just one thing I don't have a box weapon'' Primo said ''your not yet ready Tezuka, since Decimo and his guardians able to reach their respective levels before you, you still special trainings'' Reborn said ''for starters you still to unlock your Dying Will Flame''

Tezuka ask ''how?'' Reborn took Leon who turn to a gun he said ''how about a Dying Will Bullet'' Giotto shook his head he said ''we not use that on him Reborn, I have my own way in making him use his dying will flame, Decimo tap your flame on his''

Tsuna did what Primo said and tap his own flames on Tezuka's forehead Tezuka just suddenly felt calmer but more powerful at the same time, he saw flames that are burning on his hands he ask ''its this my dying will flame?'' Giotto said ''its your Hyper Dying Will mode''

Tezuka said ''that's amazing'' Giotto said ''for now only Decimo can help your flames but soon you should release them on your own'' Reborn said ''once that happen you should able to have guardians like Tsuna'' Primo said ''but you guys should hurry we don't have enough time''

Tsuna and everyone begin there search, one of the Acrobaleno Colonello joins him along the way, Reborn said ''Colonello I don't expect you here'' Colonello said ''well I heard about what's happening to the Vongola Family so Lemitsu to aid you guys''

Reborn ask ''what about Lal Mirch and the others?'' Colonello said ''Lal Mirch is running a fever, the others are usually busy'' Tezuka ask ''who's he Reborn?'' Reborn said ''another Acrobaleno, this is Colonello the holder of the Rain Pacifier''

Colonello said ''how is it going maggot?'' Tezuka said ''I might lead us to Vongola IX I do recall this place somehow'' everyone followed Tezuka, Colonello ask ''why would anyone kidnap the old man?'' Reborn said ''its obvious a set-up against Vongola''

Colonello ask ''you think its Xanxus?'' Reborn said ''then Varia wants some revenge on him'' Dino ask ''say Tezuka you sure you know where your going?'' Tezuka said ''I think my memories do'' Hayato yells ''you better not lead us to a trap!''

Tezuka lead them to a glass tower, Yamamoto said ''I don't recall that here'' Dino said ''me too I was here before I left for Japan'' Tsuna ask ''are you sure this is the place?'' Tezuka said ''this was the place showing in my head'' Lambo said ''Lambo-san's scared''

Tsuna said ''don't be Lambo as the boss I will protect you guys whoa I can't believe I just said that'' everyone follow Tezuka inside it seems so old inside as they go deeper they encounter 3 tunnels, Tezuka said ''if we enter the middle one it should lead us to our first trial''

Tsuna said ''I don't like where this is going its like have to listen to Fuuta's rankings'' Ryohei said ''well were all family here and let's just trust Tezuka if his wrong I will help you to the EXTREME!'' Hayato said ''I have to agree''

They go deeper to the tunnel on the end they found a piano but its also a dead end, Hayato said ''only thing here its a damn piano let's go back'' Tezuka said ''no its our trial'' Dino saw a note attach to the piano ''_if you wish to pass please play these pieces for me''_

The piano play on its own Lambo cries ''a ghost! Lambo-san is scared!'' Tezuka said ''its not a ghost Lambo its playing a song'' they watch the piano play the song when it stop Tezuka said ''_le canzoni della versione ninna nanna secche_

Everyone was shock by Tezuka's Italian Tsuna ask ''who taught you Italian?'' Tezuka said ''I can speak Italian just never had the time to practice unlike my German'' the piano stop and another note appear Hibari took the note and read ''_please play it again for me''_

Dino ask ''anyone else again play the piano?'' Hayato yells ''don't get any ideas punk!'' Colonello said ''shut your yap no one is focursing you'' Tezuka step infornt of the piano he begin playing it he not good with the keypad unlike Fuji.

Dino said ''your playing its too flat'' Tezuka said ''sorry its harder in Italian version I will try again'' Tezuka play more slower, Lambo yawns ''its so nice'' Colonello yawns ''I agree my body its feeling heavy'' Tsuna said ''shoot since there babies they can-''

Reborn and Colonello both fell asleep due their baby bodies low resistance to lullabies but luckly Tezuka played it correctly, another note appear Tsuna read ''_it was nice but please play this one next'' _another song begin to play.

Tsuna said ''I know this one I think its called _urlo della versione solo piano forte akita" _Dino said ''how about playing for us little bro'' Tsuna shook his head he said ''I can't play Dino-san'' Dino said ''then I guess its up to me cross your fingers''

Dino begin to play the piece he can play better than Tezuka since he usually plays the piano for Callovone IX when his not so busy, Tezuka said ''your good Dino-san'' but Dino accidently miss a key activating the traps.

A large piano sheet wrap Dino clutching the air out of him, Yamamoto tries to cut it but its unless it had him trap too, Tsuna yells ''Reborn! Colonello wake up!'' Hayato yells ''10th! Watch out!'' Tsuna was about to get attack when Hayato took it for him''

Tsuna cries ''Hayato!'' Hayato moarns ''10th make a run for it protect the others'' Tsuna shouts ''no I will protect you guys'' Tsuna hands Lambo and the two Acrobaleno to Tezuka he said ''protect them I will save the others'' Tezuka only nod.

Tsuna enter hyper dying will mode using a powerful X-Burner to set everyone free, Tezuka watches Tsuna and rest of the guardians struggle to stop the traps but its no end to the madness only he and Hibari stay behind.

Tezuka said ''Hibari listen you have to finish the piece'' Hibari ask ''why?'' Tezuka said ''I heard you play the school athem at the music room once please Decimo needs us as the guardian of the Mist you must stand up to your boss!''

Hibari fell slient by Tezuka's statement he walks over to the piano and finish the piece ending the attacks, Tsuna said ''thanks Hibari-san'' Hibari only said ''say that again and you will be bitten to death'' A note appears Hibari reads ''_that was lovely please play one last piece for me''_

The piano begin to play again, Hayato said ''I know that song its called the _beatitudine della versione oceano armonica _its one of the most common songs I used to play as a kid'' when the piano stop playing, Tsuna ask ''who turn its it?''

Dino said ''sorry little bro but that attack took me out I need some time to rest'' Tsuna ask ''what about you Tezuka?'' Tezuka said ''my hands are full Lambo and these two Acrobaleno are still asleep'' Hayato said ''I will do it''

Tsuna was shock he said ''I taught you swear to never play the piano again?'' Hayato said ''that maybe true but only for you 10th plus Vongala IX needs us and we don't have so much time left'' Hayato begin to play the piece.

Tsuna notice how Hayato is playing he must be fighting his fears for him, Tsuna said in his mind ''Hayato thank you for overcoming this trial for us'' Hayato prefect the piece and a tunnel appear before them a note saying ''_thank you playing such a piece you may pass''_

Dino said ''you did it Hayato'' Hayato said ''only once punk'' Tezuka said ''I hate to break it up but were lossing time'' everyone hurried they saw a long flight of stairs Dino said ''we will never make it'' Tezuka look around there no other way.

Tezuka said ''its the only way'' Colonello and Reborn both begin to wake up same with Lambo, Colonello wonder ''what happen?'' Tezuka said ''you fell asleep'' Reborn said ''curse our infant bodies'' Tsuna and the others are half way up Tezuka hurry and followed them.

They been climbling for hours and still nothing everyone shut for a second to rest, Tsuna moarns ''I can't climb anymore'' Reborn scolds ''your still weak Tsuna-dame'' Tezuka said ''something is clearly wrong here were not even half way there''

Hibari ask ''your point?'' Tezuka said ''were in a genjutsu'' Chrome ask ''an illusion?'' Reborn said ''its Viper'' Tezuka ask ''are we talking about my kohai?'' Reborn said ''no its Mammon another Acrobaleno holder of the Mist Pacifier'' Colonello said ''that's just great''

Mist ask ''where is that stupid baby?'' Tezuka said ''hold on Hibari I know Viper is with Varia but you don't see him insulting small children'' Colonello ask ''is this another trial?'' Reborn said ''maybe'' Tezuka said ''we must find a way out of this''

Hayato ask ''how many trials are they?'' Tezuka said ''7 each containing the 7 elements of the sky so far we done rain this must be mist'' Tsuna heard someone coughing in pain he ask ''do you hear someone coughing?'' everyone shook their heads.

Tezuka heard someone calling him ''help me...sky guardians'' Tezuka shudders ''Vongola IX is that you?'' Tsuna shudders ''9this that you?'' Hayato ask ''what's wrong with them?'' Reborn said ''there recieving instructions from Timoteo''

Tsuna hears ''listen to me Tsuna I won't able to bear this much longer you must hurry'' Tsuna cries ''9th hang in there! Help is on the way!'' Tezuka hears ''you both must break the illusion once you do that you will able to-'' Tezuka panics ''9th? 9th!''

Giotto said ''Decimo its me listen you both just recieve Nono's voice I can't help you guys since your in an illusion my spirit can't pass the Acrobaleno is on the top of the building you guys must find how to escape the illusion'' Tsuna said ''understood''

Tezuka said ''Tsuna we need to hurry'' Tsuna said ''that's why I will use our ulimate weapons all guardians ready your box weapons!'' All the guardians took out their box weapons Tsuna said ''on my comand open your boxes'' everyone said ''hai!''

Tsuna comands ''now box open!''

Natsu!

Uri!

Jiro! Kojiro!

Roll!

Kangaryuu!

Muruko!

Gyuudon!


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna and the rest of his guardians all release their respective box weapons Chrome use Daemon's lens to find an openning to the illusion she said "upper right there's the illusion's source"

Yamamoto used one of his four irregular swords to stab the illusion source but it only send an electrical shock Yamamoto goarns "the illusion is been protected look like were trap here''

Hayato said ''that's just great Vongola IX is dying and we can't break out of a stupid illusion'' Reborn said ''maybe if Colonello and I lead you guys some of the Arcobleno's power maybe we can break the illusion'' Yamamoto ask ''can you guys do that?'' Reborn said ''its worth a try''

Reborn and Colonello summon their power from their pacifiers to Yamamoto and Ryohei, Colonello said ''now give it another go maggots'' Yamamoto ask ''ready senpai?'' Ryohei shouts ''alright Kangaryuu Cambio Forma!''

Yamamoto said ''Jirou Cambio Forma!'' both Ryohei and Yamamoto attack the source at the same time breaking the illusion Tezuka said ''there's the exit'' Tsuna can feel cold flames nearby ''9th must be in some serious pain I can only image what his going through''

Hayato shouts ''let's go 10th!'' Tsuna saw everyone half way through the room he quickly follow them when they reach the room it was a computer lab Dino wonders ''a computer lab in an old tower?''

Tezuka said ''but the technology is so old I seen computers with better quaity than this'' Lambo said ''computers are fun I want to play!'' Tsuna said ''sorry Lambo but-''A cry was heard nearby Chrome ask ''what was that'' Colonello said ''I think it was a child its –''

Reborn said ''Colonello our pacifiers are glowing an Arcobaleno is near''

A loud scream echo ''Reborn! Colonello! Help!'' Colonello said ''its Verde'' a voice said ''that's right rain Arcobaleno'' Colonello shouts ''show yourself maggot!'' Xanxus appear from the shadow keeping Verde in a small cage badly wounded he said ''I'm sure you babies want this back'' Verde goarns ''guys help me''

Reborn ask ''what you done with Verde?'' Xanxus said ''since I couldn't get the cow kid I took this as my machine's power source I used this as subtitute'' Tsuna shouts ''you demon taking an Arcobaleno for your evil proposes!'' Verde goarns ''save me Tsuna''

Colonello said ''this is not good Verde is dying'' Xanxus said ''now face my computer army!'' the computers all turn to robots Dino said ''this is crazy and I taught my laptop is mad at me''

Hayato barks ''this no time for jokes buck horse!'' everyone start attacking the computers Hibari said ''now you guys know why I don't allow students in the computer lab during school breaks''

Tsuna barks ''Natsu Ruggito di Cieli!'' Natsu used Ruggito di Cieli imobalazing the computers Tsuna goes ''Cambio Forma: Modo Atacco: Mitena di Vongola Primo'' attacking the computers with large flames but soon they were attack they rebuilt themselves.

Tsuna curse ''shit they can regenerate'' Dino used his whip to break their screens ''you can say that again little bro!'' Tezuka slash them with his katana ''they must have an off switch or a plug'' Dino said ''wow your smarter than you seem bucko'' Tsuna said ''remind me to find Shoichi after this''

Verde struggles to his feet watching the Vongola guardians fight also his two fellow Arcobaleno he use whatever strenght he has left to get their attention ''Reborn! Colonello! Their using my pacifier as a power source is located at top of the wall near Xanxus!'' He faints afterward.

Reborn and Colonello both heard Verde clearly Reborn use Leon to scan for the pacifier once he fond it Leon turn back to a gun he said ''Colonello Verde's pacifier is near Xanxus we need to get it back'' Colonello takes out his rifle he said ''on my way Reborn''

Calling Falcon he said ''get one of Tsuna's guardians to distract Xanxus so we can get a better shot of it'' Reborn said ''alright, Hibari! Tezuka! Distract Xanxus Colonello and I will get Verde's pacifier back!''

Hibari quickly attacks Xanxus with his tonfas but Xanxus manage to block it Tezuka attack him from behind with a karate chop leaving him off guard giving Hibari a change to attack him from his lower stomach dropping a set of keys and Verde.

Xanxus whipe the blood from his mouth he said ''it seems that you brats are more stronger than I last remember we will meet again'' fleeing from the battle Hibari tries to stop but Tezuka prevent from doing it he said ''let him lead us to the 9th what's imporant we saved the kid''

Tezuka unlock the cage gently picking up Verde trying to hurt him even more, Verde has many wounds his completely unconcious, Tezuka said ''his still breathing but his wounded we need treat his wounds right away!''

Hibari barks ''Ryohei we need you to heal the baby'' Ryohei said ''I'm a bit busy here!'' Tezuka ask ''Reborn are you guys done?'' Colonello said ''hold on, maximun burst!''

Breaking the glass Colonello grabs Verde's pacifier it wasn't warm he panics ''Verde is lossing it his flame his pacifier is not that warm anymore!'' he throws the pacifier toward Reborn and he quickly return it to Verde, he said ''his flame is dying we need a boost''

Hibari said ''Lambo looks like you need to give Verde some of your flames'' Lambo goarns ''Lambo-san doesn't want to!'' Colonello yells ''just give him a small enough to strenghten his flames if he dies the Tri-ni-set will be destroy!''

Lambo pouts ''still don't care'' Hibari barks ''do it or I will bite you to death!'' Lambo falls in fear by Hibari's threat sending his flames toward Verde's pacifier and it start to glow Reborn and Colonello also lead him their remaining strenght.

Tezuka said ''that should give him some strenght to stay alive'' Hibari wonders ''what about those computers?'' Verde unconciously send lighting toward Lambo's ring softy saying ''is up to you...'' before losing concious again Tezuka said ''get a grip there just hang on!''

Reborn kicks Lambo toward the battle he cries ''I hate you Reborn! I hate you!'' activating his ring he summon Gyuudon and destroy all the computers for good. Tsuna smiles ''thanks Lambo'' Lambo's flame fade away and Tsuna carries him making Lambo calm again.

Once the battle is complety over Ryohei heals Verde's wounds with his sun trowel Verde gain concious after a few minutes he said ''I never taught you guys will try to save me not to mention you guys'' Reborn said ''we only obey the Arcobaleno pact Verde''

Tezuka ask ''so your the holder of the lighting pacifier?'' Verde chuckles ''and also the smartest among the Arcobaleno'' Ryohei said ''try not to laugh'' Verde smiles at Tezuka he said ''I never taught Vongola will have guardian like you thanks for saving me''

Tezuka said ''is nothing I wasn't about to let you die'' Verde said ''I wish I have something to give you...Lambo kindly tap your ring toward my pacifier'' Lambo did what Verde said and his ring begin to glow a small light appear along with a ring.

Tsuna ask ''is that another ring?'' Verde said ''you don't seriously think I know Primo's will do you?'' Tezuka pick the ring, Verde said ''consider that as my thanks for saving my life''

Tezuka said ''the twin of the lighting Vongola ring'' Verde said ''be careful with it Xanxus knows about the will since its been pass down to the Arcobaleno by the Sky Arcobaleno that's why he kidnaped me and Vongola 9th''

Reborn ask ''who know where took 9th?'' Verde said ''you guys have to encounter a few trials to get there and its not easy'' Tezuka said ''I have a theory but...Tsuna lead me Natsu I have a plan'' Tsuna hands Natsu over but the lion refuse to leave Tsuna.

Tsuna said ''please Natsu he won't hurt you our rings are twins so nothing will change'' Natsu finally obey Tsuna, Tezuka said ''don't worry Natsu this will not hurt at all'' Natsu only respone is ''meow'' Tezuka release his flame he goes ''Natsu Cambio Forma''

Tezuka's glasses turn to thick orange goggles Tsuna ask ''what you done to Natsu?'' Tezuka said ''relax Tsuna I only borrowed his eyes this will not hurt too much'' Tezuka the whole area ''scanning 300-200 miles'' he said ''I can see 7 different flames minus us''

A beeping sound echo to the quiet room, Tezuka said ''9th is 50 miles from here plus 4 flames surrounding him but its block by a sky flame'' Tsuna ask ''anything else?'' Tezuka said ''this whole place is under an illusion not to mention surrounded by a flames of the sky'' Tezuka release Natsu from his Cambio Forma.

Tsuna ask ''are you saying? Tezuka nods ''yes...we are under a huge illusion''


	6. Chapter 6

The illusion grown wider soon they fell inside a fog Tsuna yells ''guys where are you?'' but no respond Tsuna yells ''minna?'' a tall figure appear before him ''Decimo...'' Tsuna was suprise ''Vongola Primo...''

Tsuna ask ''why are you here?'' Giotto said ''you fail as the boss after I had faith in you'' Tsuna ask ''what you mean?'' but Giotto just walk away Tsuna run after him yelling ''Vongola Primo!''

Tezuka notice he seem to lost the others he yells ''10th! Minna!'' he notice someone near he ask ''Tsuna is that you?'' he notice a jacket reading ''Seigaku Tennis Club'' Tezuka was shock when the person appoarch him ''Tezuka...''

Tezuka shudder he couldn't believe it he ask ''Fuji is that you?'' Fuji just smiles Tezuka ask ''why are you here?'' Fuji ask ''aren't you glad to see me?'' Tezuka said ''I'm always glad to see Fuji'' Fuji said ''but I'm not really glad''

Tezuka ask ''why? Whenever you see me you always smile I taught were friends'' Fuji said ''I taught we were till you abandon us'' Tezuka said ''that's not true Fuji you know why my family needs to leave you think I wanted that? To leave my friends behind?''

A voice said ''isn't that what your trying to do?'' Tezuka was suprise he said ''Echizen...'' Ryoma shouts ''you just abandon us like were nothing! We trusted you and this what we get? You leaving us behind!''

Tezuka barks ''don't use that tune on me Echizen!'' Ryoma barks ''your not my buchou anymore! I had trust in you I look up to! But look like I was wrong about!'' Ryoma just walks away and Fuji followed him, Tezuka yells ''Echizen! Fuji! Wait!''

Chrome wonder through the fog she said ''this is an illusion alright...'' a voice ask ''lost in an illusion Chrome? Chrome said ''oh is just you Muruko'' Muruko said ''you better find the others if you want to save them'' Chrome said ''hai...''

Tezuka tries to follow his teammates he shouts ''guys please wait for a second just listen!'' Chrome manage to stop Tezuka in time ''Tezuka-kun stop!'' Tezuka barks ''let go of me Chrome!'' Chrome said ''is a trap is only an illusion''

Tezuka wonders ''huh?'' he notice a wall of nails he said ''that was close thanks Chrome'' Chrome said ''is a good thing I fond you'' Tezuka said ''my mind was just playing tricks on me...how could I been so stupid''

Chrome said ''I will explain later we still to find Tsuna!'' Tezuka feel his ring buring he twitch by the heat ''ouch my ring is really hot!'' Chrome said ''follow me hurry'' Tezuka said ''Chrome just now I think I saw my friends I think they hate me now''

Chrome said ''if that what you see then the illusion is playing what your heart is thinking'' Tezuka said ''if that's true then Echizen is mad at me for real same with my regulars'' Chrome said ''who knows''

Meanwhile with the Acrobaleno...

Colonello ask ''where we?'' Reborn said ''I'm sure this is an illusion'' Colonello said ''then help me carry Verde his heavy'' a voice said ''long time no see babies'' Reborn said ''I know that voice'' Colonello said ''is him''

A tall man with an iron hat appear before them Reborn said ''the man with the iron hat'' Colonello ready his attack he ask ''what want?'' Checker Face said ''hold that attack no matter how powerful you are you can't touch me''

Colonello shouts ''we will see about that!'' Reborn said ''hold your fire if I do recall illusion can also play trick with us showing are fears and the ones who we want to see again'' Colonello said ''then this is not real''

Verde goarns by the noise, Colonello ask ''you ok Verde?'' Reborn said ''take it easy your hurt'' Checker Face suddenly dissapear Colonello shouts ''we not finish!'' Reborn said ''don't waste it!''

Tsuna calls ''Reborn!'' Reborn said ''Tsuna!'' Chrome said ''thank godness we fond you guys'' Tezuka ask ''can you release the illusion?'' Chrome said ''no sorry'' Reborn said ''once we see Mamon I'm shooting him!''

Tezuka carry Verde he said ''relax not sorry we got lost'' Verde goarns ''dajoubo'' Tsuna ask ''where the others anyway?'' Chrome said ''they won't be a problem'' Tezuka ask ''can we rest after this?''

Once the others were fond, Chrome ask ''who did guys see?'' Lambo said ''mama...'' Reborn said ''your always thinking of mama stupid cow!'' Yamamoto said '' Tezuka ask ''can we rest after this?''

Once the others were fond, Chrome ask ''who did guys see?'' Lambo said ''mama...'' Reborn said ''your always thinking of mama stupid cow!'' Yamamoto said ''Tsuna...'' Dino said ''me too'' Tsuna sweatdrop ''that's creepy''

Hibari said ''no one actually'' Hayato said ''my mom...'' Ryohei said ''Kyoto'' Tezuka said ''my teammates'' Tsuna said ''Primo I don't why I think he hates me'' Chrome said ''is a trick is playing with your heart's wishes''

Tezuka said ''your not the only one Tsuna my kohai hated me as well'' Giotto ask ''how could he he will be your guardian someday?'' Tsuna cries ''Primo how could say that after been so mean to me?''

Giotto ask ''what are you saying Decimo?'' Reborn said ''is ok Primo he was just in an illusion'' Giotto just laughs ''oh in that case I'm sorry Decimo'' Tsuna pouts ''your cold'' Tezuka said ''anyways Primo I'm not dragging my kohai to this mess''

Giotto said ''you need guardians as well or else you can't support Vongola'' Tezuka said ''I will find guardians but I can't invole my teammates'' Primo said ''you can't turn them away from it'' Tezuka said ''then I'm turning Vongola down''

Everyone is shock, Primo said ''you can't turn down Vongola!'' Tezuka said ''I can and I will!'' Tsuna said ''that's not how it work if your a mafia, you must face me first head on before I consider this'' Tezuka said''then I will quit has your guardian!''

Primo said ''sorry be you already gone far you only need to support Decimo nothing else you can already use your dying will just a little support for Vongola'' Tezuka ask ''how can I do if I can't even support my friends...''

_Flashback..._

_Tezuka barks ''everyone gather up!'' the entire tennis club gather up Oishi ask ''what's wrong Tezuka?'' Tezuka said ''starting tommorrow I will no longer be part of Seishun my family is moving to away'' everyone is sudden by the news_

_Oishi ask ''why?'' Tezuka said ''dad sold my house due to his job I need to leave the tennis club so Oishi I leave the rest to you'' Oishi said ''I will do my best'' Tezuka said ''I'm so sorry minna'' Ryoma ask ''is this how is going to end?''_

_Tezuka said ''Echizen don't put it that way I will-'' Ryoma cries ''just leave us behind only you can lead Seigaku no one else!'' Ryoma runs off the sudden Tezuka shouts ''Echizen wait!'' Momo said ''I will explain to him buchou''_

_End of flashback_

Tezuka said ''I let every one down now Tsuna and his guardians we have no mafia blood we might even lead Vongola to its down fall'' Reborn said ''that's not true only a one with the pure heart can lead hold the twin rings''

Tsuna said ''I maybe a loser but I'm proud to be in Vongola as the boss you should see the same thing'' Yamamoto said ''once we return to Japan we will go see them I always want to see Seigaku'' Tezuka said ''thanks Yamamoto''

Primo said ''you guys better hurry 9th is still out there!'' a voice said ''I won't you guys pass!'' Colonello said ''so the devil decides to play'' Mammon said ''isn't Reborn, Colonello and Verde'' Reborn said ''Viper...''


End file.
